The Death of Joanna Beth
by Sam Forester
Summary: No hunts. Just drinking. Takes place onaround Sam's birthday. Nice story for the Jo haters, and it's not long.


"Sammy wake up!" Dean yelled as he looked at the clock. "It's 5:27! We can start drinking!"

"Dean, my head still hurts from last night."

"Well Sam, the way to beat a hangover is to drink more! Everyone knows that. Come on, shower and get dressed. We can pick up some chaser plus on the way there."

The boys were celebrating Sam's birthday. Actually they were celebrating all of Sam's birthdays. It was Friday, April 27. They started celebrating on Wednesday, a week before Sam's birthday.

Dean took Sam out to the local Pub in Windsor. Their hunting led them all the way to Canada, and they enjoyed it. They started drinking around 6 on Wednesday, thinking how happy they were to have finished the hunt, and having nothing new come up. They drank until the Pub closed at 2 in the morning. The slept until 5 then next day, got ready and went out drinking again, at the same Pub.

Today they decided to try going to dinner at a real restaurant, something they hadn't done in a while. They were going to start drinking there and then move on to the Pub when they were finished. They loved going to the Pub and listening to the sappy stories of the others there, thinking that if they could tell them what they did for a living, the other people would realize how easy their lives are. But instead, they just sat there, taking it all in.

After a few days of drinking, it was finally Sam's big day. They woke up at noon, well, they tried. They woke up at 1:17, but hey, they were close, right?

"So Sam, we're gonna to hit a movie because, well, the last time we saw a movie in theatres was, well, that double date we had when you were 12. Then we're gonna grab some dinner at a respectable bar, and then hit the Pub for more stories and drunken fun. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say Dean," Sam said with that half smile, half laugh thing that he does.

"Hello?" Dean said, answering his phone after dinner, on the way to the Pub."

"_Dean, it's Ellen. I need you boys here at the Roadhouse. Nothing big, and no hunting is involved, we just need you boys here as soon as you can."_

Dean decided that it might be important, so they would go, and drink once they got there. Ellen would stay open all night for them.

"Dean, why did we have to come back? It was so peaceful without watching Jo oggle you all day," Sam chuckled as they pulled up to the Roadhouse.

"Shut up Sam. Let's just see what they need, and we can start drinking again," Dean retaliated.

"Hey boys. Thank the lord you're here," Ellen greeted them the second they stepped out of their car.

They walked up to the Roadhouse, after Ellen had runoff inside before they could even ask her what was happening.

Dean got inside first. Sam had stayed back because he got a phone call from a friend wishing him happy birthday, and didn't want to be rude and walk in on the phone.

When Dean got in Ellen saw him and grabbed him down behind a table.

"Ellen what the fu…"

"Shh! Where's Sam?!"

"He's taking a phone call. He'll be in in a minute. Why?"

"It's a surprise party. Now come on, stay down and get ready to jump!"

"Haha, thanks Mike, I'll have to come see you sometime. It's nice hearing from you. Take care, and I'll be sure to read that book."

Sam hung up the phone and walked up to the door.

"Surprise!!"

"Happy birthday Sammy," Dean said, with an ackward I'm-so-sorry-I-had-no-idea kind of look on his face.

"Hey Sam, we just wanted to give you a birthday party," Ellen said.

"Well thank you, it was nice to be surprised."

The boys talked and laughed with everyone in the place, and drank as much as possible. The arrived around 11:30 and Jo wasn't there to Sam and Dean's relief.

_hours laters_

"Hey boys!!!! I'm so glad you're here," Jo yelled as she walked in the door.

"Uh, Jo, when did you get here?" Dean said nervous.

"Just a minute ago. I wouldn't have missed this for the world! Happy birthday by the way Sam," Jo exclaimed, never taking her eyes off of Dean.

_more time passed_

"Bye Jeff. Thanks for coming. You had great stories. Thanks for the tip about the underwear!" Sam said as the last person to leave walked out the door.

Now it was only Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen, and Ash left.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. Feel free to keep drinking boys," Ellen said.

"I'll follow. Goodnight boys, and happy birthday Sam," Ash said.

"Aren't you going to go to bed Jo?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, I'm not tired. I can stay up alllll night! I just love being with my boys," again said without taking her eyes off Dean.

They continued drinking, with Jo getting more and more on their nerves.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Sam yelled as Jo jumped on Dean while they were playing peanut hockey on the bar.

"Yeah really Jo! We're trying to play a game!" Dean said angrily.

"Oh but Dean-y Wean-y I love you!" Jo exclaimed to their surprise, even though they kind of knew it.

When Jo wouldn't get off Dean, he and Sam started chasing her around the RoadHouse. Then Dean took out his gun. Jo screamed and tried to run for the door, wondering if he was serious. Sam stopped Jo and wouldn't let her out.

"You hold her! I'll shoot!" Dean yelled as he flicked off the safety.

"Dude are you crazy?! If the bullet goes through it could hit me!"

"You're right. Okay then let her run, we can catch her, right?" Dean said.

Sam let Jo go and she started running. They chased her for about 10 more minutes, then Sam was finally able to trip her.

"No! No, please, no, I didn't mean it! I'll be better!" Jo said as she pleaded for her life.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last two times we had you in this same situation," Dean said angrily.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Ellen and Ash said in unison.

They walked out with Jo laying on the ground, Sam standing up behind her, and Dean with his gun pointed at her.

"Um, well, we're, um…" Dean didn't know what to say.

"Oh, we're sorry boys. Please continue! Just please clean up when you're done." Ellen said.

"No problem."

Then Dean looked at Sam, then at Jo, back to Sam, and then back to Jo, at what would be his last glance of her alive.

BOOM!

He did it. He pulled the trigger. Pow, right in the third eye. Jo was dead in an instant.

"Phew…I'm so glad we're done with her."

"Me too Sammy, but quick, pick her up and throw her in the dumpster in back. Quickly Sam! We want as little clean up job as possible."

Sam grabbed her body, threw it in the dumpster, then got the mop and cleaned up. When he finished, he sat at the bar, and Dean served him a Jack 'n' Coke, one of Sam's new favorites. They relaxed at the bar until 8 in the morning. At that time, Ellen woke up and started making burial arrangements for Jo. She decided she wouldn't report her missing or anything. She would just bury her in the back and mark it somehow, so her friend could come and visit. Thankfully she only had one friend, so Ellen didn't need to worry. She was just glad she didn't have to put up with that brat anymore.

"Well Ellen, we better get going. Oregon is waiting," Dean said as he packed 3 pounds of cake in the backseat. Ellen wanted to make sure that Sam had a great birthday.

"You boys come back soon, ya hear me?"

"Yes ma'am we will," Sam said kindly.

"Yeah, we'll stop here a lot more often now that bitch, I mean Jo, is gone." Dean said.

The boys got in the car, said goodbye, and they sped off, but not without doing a victory doughnut. Okay…maybe two.


End file.
